Song around a Campfire
by IcHa-IcHa-yaoi-KZ-style
Summary: As the Ally powers wait to attack, America decides a song is in order...with him as the main character of course !


I'm in a musical sort of mood I suppose… crack music lol

I do not own Hetalia, nor Veggie Tales...

* * *

The campfire that America 'convinced' the other Allied countries into having, glowed merrily, even after the group had quieted down, eating marshmallows silently. They had been swapping scary stories, until it was Russia's turn…

Well, let's just say that as soon as the fire died down they wouldn't be staying out alone in the dark.

Anyway, after a long period of silence, too long in America's mind, he sprang up, pointing dramatically. "Okay, since I'm the Hero, it is up to me to break the awful gloom. We need some songs! Happy songs! So, who's up first? Me?! Well if you say so-gmgmphh!"

America had been silenced with a well placed marshmallow to the mouth by England, who knew all too well how tone deaf his rebellious former colony was. "No." He said sternly.

France had stood up by then, and pulled a rose out of his lapel with a flourish. "I'll sing a song about…love." Glitter sparkled around the man and he winked at China, who looked ready to fry the flamboyant country with rice.

America had swallowed the sticky mess in his mouth and leaped up with the Frenchman. "I'll be the main character!" He proclaimed.

France sweat dropped, but nodded, he had just the song for it too. As the delinquent country began the song, you could almost picture the scene unfolding…

* * *

America pulled up to a drive through, in an old fashioned Ford. He was at Burger Bell, as he had just returned from a World conference and was hungry for a cheeseburger in the grand US of A. He waited for the mike to crackle and you could hear a light voice from out of nowhere, narrating.

_He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger. And I might like a milkshake as well."  
She said to him, "I can't give you either."  
He said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?"  
She said, "Yes it is but we're closed now… but we open tomorrow at 10."  
He said, "I am extremely hun-gry, but I __guess__ I can wait until then."  
_  
America leaned back into his car, rolling up his window. He wanted a cheeseburger blast it, and he wasn't going to leave until he got one! He turned on the radio, and listened to some tunes.

_'Cause you're his cheeseburger  
His yummy cheeseburger  
He'll wait for yo-u, yeah,  
He will wait for yo-u  
Oh, you are his cheeseburger  
His tasty cheeseburger  
He'll wait for yo-u  
Oh he will wait for you_

America's eyes must have slowly drooped closed, because he woke up to the sound of a rooster crowing. He blearily adjusted his glasses and looked at the radio, turning it up once more.

_He stayed at the drive-through till sunrise  
He may have dozed off once or twice  
When he spotted a billboard for Denny's-  
__Bacon__ and Eggs for half price  
How could he resist such an offer?  
He really needed something to munch  
Cheeseburger please do not get angry (Don't get angry)  
He'll __eat__ and be back here for __lunch__  
_  
America's stomach rumbled as he pulled out of the drive-thru, heading for the nearest Denny's. He rationalized with himself that he needed to be well fed; he was a Hero after all!

_'Cause you're his cheeseburger  
His precious cheeseburger  
Be back for yo-u,  
He'll be back for yo-u  
Won't be so long cheeseburger  
Oh lovely cheeseburger  
Be back for yo-u  
Oh he'll be back for you  
_

America felt strangely guilty as he took his seat in the Denny's. His burger was still back there, waiting to be eaten. He glanced at his watch. Only 7:30! He would have to wait there for two and a half hours… but he could eat, and then still be hungry for his burger-y goodness. The indecision was killing him.

_Because he loves you cheeseburger with all his heart  
And there ain't nothin' gonna tear you tw-o apart  
And if the world suddenly ran out of __cheese__  
He would get down on his hands and knees  
To see if someone accidentally dropped some __cheese__ in the dirt  
And he would wash it off for you  
Wipe it off for you  
Clean that dirty cheese off JUST FOR YOU!!!!!  
_

America practically bolted out of the Denny's into his car, racing to Burger Bell. Sure he'd wait for a while longer, but he'd be the first in line.

_You are his cheeeeeesebuuuurrrrrgerrrrrrrrr_

America finally bit into the burger happily, then blinked as he noticed something. "…They forgot the pickles!"

* * *

Everyone just stared at France as he finished his song with a flourish. "How was it? Beautiful, no?"

China just shook his head, and he turned to head back home, along with all the other countries. America was the last to leave. "I wouldn't act like that at all." He rolled his eyes. "I am the hero, after all!" Then he pulled a hamburger out of his bag and started eating it, retreating into the darkness.

France frowned at the fire, grabbing some water to douse it with. "People do not understand talent anymore." He grumbled. Tossing the bucket off of a cliff and walking away toward his house.

* * *

The Axis powers were sitting around the fire as well, Italy asleep, Japan and Germany waiting. "Where are those idiots, they were supposed to attack by now!!" He raged.

A crashing noise sent Italy reeling awake, pulling up his white flag frantically. "Wave Wave Wave Wave Wave Wha!!!" He screamed as a metal bucket covered his head.

"I can't seeeeeee~!" He wailed, taking off in circles around the beach. Germany stood and sprinted after the younger country.

"Stop running around you idiot!" The Blonde barked, pursuing Italy, trying to remove the offending piece of metal. "Japan, help me here!"

Japan gave a smooth smile. "I'll do my best." But the slim man remained seated and watched the chase ensue.

* * *

Like it? Leave a review!


End file.
